Lower Duck Pond Library
Library located at the corner of River Street and Nata Street. Near the little pond with the frogs. There is a rumor that two libraries exist in Lower Duck Pond, the "old" one and the "new" one, but we assure you, there has only ever been one Library. Employees: Library Director Tami, leader of the LDP Library Board of Trustees. Keeps the library in line with the Code of Conduct, which she is mostly responsible for writing. A nihilist. She would like to remind you that Rule 17b of the library code of conduct specifically mentions a ban on trombone playing. It was voted on and passed by city council and is strictly enforced. Tubas are still allowed. Confiscated instruments will be melted down and sold by weight to fund adult literacy programs. Also, crying is a violation of 15c in the library code of conduct and can result in a 1 week suspension. Head Librarian Miss Ophelia Noots. She will not put up with any of your nonsense. Her job is to constantly quiet all the goings-on at the library, in order to keep - *ahem*! - certain things from waking up in the basement and coming to life. Miss Ophelia has never been married; do not trust her around widowers. She is a gossip and loves picketing for any reason, as it gives her a reason to finally be loud. She will often remind townspeople of the embarrassing books they have overdue. Cataloguer Nancy Folio, a recluse. She keeps a "Do Not Disturb" sign on her office door and, like Miss Ophelia, demands quiet at all times. She has an electric eraser and she is not afraid to use it in the event she is bothered. You Have Been Warned. Children's Librarian Ella West. She is a friendly soul who is in charge of the Library Garden in the back yard. The children's section is located in an old trailer that was abandoned on the Library's front lawn years ago. The Children's Reading Circle meets there every other Tuesday, provided that all children in attendance have had their tetanus shots. Music Librarian Winnie. She will remind you harshly not to dog-ear the pages of the books in her section. Mouse Killer Mr. Dewey Snuggles. A cat, who is often found sleeping on the job. Information Technology Supervisor Susan. Susan did not work at the Library until a bookshelf tragically fell on her and snapped her neck. Her ghost now haunts the library's second floor and messes with the computers. You can spot her by her mustard-yellow vest, which she was unfortunately wearing at the time of her death. World Knowledge Librarian Colin Thesaurus is a bit of a drinker and sometimes hibernates in the library stacks for years at a time. He was on a bender between 2016 and 2019. Or that may have been his evil clone, no one is quite sure. Colin runs the Lower Duck Pond Hentai Club, on "Waifu Wednesdays" at 6:00 p.m. If you don't have a body pillow, the club has several you can borrow. Restricted Section Librarian Paul Duffin also runs the Duck Pond Ghost Bus tour every October, which ends with a seance in the library basement by Miss Ophelia. In order to gain entry to the Restricted Section with the Gorgon Summoning Books, you must fill out a TP-7 form in triplicate (no carbon copies acceptable), bring in your birth certificate, hunting license, library cards from four different libraries vouching for your reliability with books, as well as your elementary and middle school yearbooks. Other Employees: Custodians Roger and Arthur. Sophie, who manufactures and keeps track of library cards. Sam Woods, a consistently broke college student. Gerald, who keeps the library free of raccoons - mostly. Brad, who witnessed the accident in which Susan was killed. Fiona the Witch worked at the library as a teen but was "creeped out" by it. There are two small apartments on the third floor of the library: Bob Gribbles lives in 3A and Miss Ophelia Noots lives in 3B. The Library is open from 9:00 am to 5:00 pm Monday through Saturday. Library cards are free (if someone tries to sell you one, it is a scam). Late fees are 10 cents a day. In 2019 the Library suffered a flood in March and a fire in June. https://i.redd.it/xccrklgk3s021.jpgLast September's library activities schedule Category:Locations